You're my girl
by Flower wind
Summary: Bagaimana jadi nya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa cemburu dengan seorang Haruno Sakura ! semua orang juga tau betapa dingin nya sikap si bungsu Uchiha ini menyikapi sikap Sakura yang tergila-gila pada nya.


Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC, AU, geje and gak nyambung, typo bertebaran.

Author tidak menanggung jika gejala mual-mual timbul setelah baca fic geje ini.

Title : My Girl

By : Flower wind

.

.

_Segera menyingkir dari sini bagi yang tidak menyukai fic saya_

* * *

Bagaimana jadi nya kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke merasa cemburu dengan seorang Haruno Sakura ?! semua orang juga tau betapa dingin nya sikap si bungsu Uchiha ini menyikapi sikap Sakura yang tergila-gila pada nya.

"Jadi, kau serius akan melupakan Sasuke ? Hahaha, baguslah itu Sakura" Ino tertawa bahagia mendengar satu pernyataan Sakura sore ini. BAHAGIA...

"Huh, kau ini bahagia untuk ku atau untuk Sasuke sih Ino ? " Sakura mengerucutkan bibir nya. jelas sekali dia tau, kenapa Ino sangat bahagia. Tentu saja karena satu saingan nya sudah menyatakan MUNDUR untuk mengejar cinta Sasuke.

"Ahahaha. _Gomen_ Sakura ! tentu saja aku bahagia untuk mu. Itu arti nya kau akan berhenti menyia-nyiakan hidup mu untuk mengejar-ngejar Sasuke. Hey, lihat lah ! si rambut merah itu selalu memperhatikan mu Sakura."

Jari telunjuk Ino tepat mengarah pada satu cowok yang ukhm tampan, wajah nya _baby face_, rambut nya berwarna merah darah. Dan, akh- senyum nya itu...

SASORI...

"Ah- hai Sakura,Ino ! baru pulang ya ?! " Panggil Sasori. Sakura yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian Sasori hanya menunduk saja. Wajah nya memerah persis seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuse. Ya, cowok ini memang tidak kalah tampan dengan si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hehe, iya nih . Sai dimana ?! koq tidak kelihatan..." Ino celingak-celinguk mencari satu orang yang sering di bilang duplikat nya Sasuke.

"_Little flower_ ! disini..."

Deg

Kali ini Sakura jadi salah tingkah. Lho-lho koq jadi Sakura yang salah tingkah. Seharus nya kan Ino. Aa...Itu pasti karena di samping Sai ada si cowok berambut raven bergaya pantat ayam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ada Sasuke dan Naruto juga ya ! Umm... jadi, kau akan membiarkan aku pulang sendiri lagi Sai ?" Ino mengembungkan kedua pipi nya, dan lagi-lagi Sai hanya tersenyum polos.

"Heh, kan ada aku Ino. Kita kesini kan berdua." Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Ah Sakura, kau ini bagaimana sih. Kan Sasori akan mengantar mu pulang. Benarkah Sasori ?" Iris emerald Sakura membulat mendengar kata-kata Ino. Kapan Sasori berkata akan mengantar nya pulang, seenak nya saja membuat _statement_ bodoh seperti itu.

"Iya benar ! nanti Sakura aku saja yang mengantar."

Deg

Lagi, feeling Sakura menjadi buruk. Seperti ada aura hitam yang menyelubungi mereka semua. Di lirik nya sedikit Sasuke, hah cowok itu masih bersikap santai.

"Wah, jadi Sakura sedang dekat dengan Sasori ya sekarang ! wah _teme_, kau terlambat... "

**Bletak**

Satu jitakan mendarat keras di kepala Naruto. Si kuning jabrik itu hanya merengut kesal sambil mengelus-elus kepala nya yang mulai benjol.

"Diam kau dobe !" satu tatapan _deathglare_ Sasuke cukup membekukan nyali Naruto untuk mengoceh lagi. Sedangkan Sakura dan yang lainnya _sweathdrop_ melihat Naruto yang lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran emosi Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah. Sebaik nya kita pulang ! ayo Sai ! ini sudah sore..." Ino dan Sai melenggang mesra meninggalkan 4 orang yang tersisa di tengah lapangan basket itu.

"Ayo Sakura !" Ajak Sasori lembut mengulurkan tangan kanan ya. Sakura ragu menyambut nya, tapi di lirik nya lagi Sasuke yang masih saja cuek kepada nya.

' _awas kau Sasuke ! dasar ice man...'_

Gerutu Sakura kesal lalu menyambar uluran tangan Sasori dan tersenyum so mesra.

"Cih, dasar wanita ! kemarin masih sok caper sekarang malah mesra-mesraan dengan orang lain di depan ku."

"Hehh ?! kau cemburu ya _teme_..." Ucap Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengar gerutuan Sasuke.

"Brisik ! aku duluan. Pergi saja sanah dengan Hinata. Gadis itu pasti sedang menunggu mu di depan.." Terdengar penuh rasa iri dan juga cemburu. Haha, dasar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ahh, terima kasih ya Sasori sudah mau mengantar ku pulang !" Sakura tersenyum manis sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada Sasori. Kyaa, wajah Sasori tampan sekali malam ini !

"Sama-sama Saku-_chan_ ! "

Blush

Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah mendengar ucapan Sasori. Di raih nya jari-jari lentik Sakura dan di mainkan nya sambil mencoba merangkai kata-kata di dalam fikiran nya.

"Sasori, ada apa ?"

"Akh, ano- selamat malam Sakura ! "

CUP

Sakura masih tertegun di depan gerbang rumah nya saat Sasori menyentuh pipi kiri nya dengan bibir lembut milik Sasori. Bahkan sampai lelaki itu berlalu cukup jauh dari hadapan nya pun dia masih belum sadar dari kekagetan nya.

"Hei, Haruno Sakura ! sepertinya kau menikmati sekali kecupan kecil dari si merah itu..."

Blurr

Lamunan Sakura membuyar saat mendengar satu teguran dari sebuah suara yang amat dia kenal.

"Sa-Sasuke... "

"Hn. Wanita seperti apa kau ini hah ? kemarin masih mengejar-ngejar ku, lalu hari ini kau malah bermesraan dengan si merah itu. Dasar wanita murahan !"

PLAK

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Iris onyx nya melebar tidak percaya, bahwa si gadis pinky ini akan melakukan nya.

"KAU..." bentak nya keras lalu mencengkram kuat-kuat lengan kecil Sakura.

"APA ? apa masalah mu jika aku dekat dan bermesraan dengan Sasori hah ? bukankah kau tidak perduli dengan ku Sasuke ! dan jangan berani-berani mengatai ku seperti itu. Kau tidak tau seperti apa aku ini... "

Ya, dua iris emerald itu pun ikut membulat. Meluluhkan perasaan sebal di hati Sasuke. Atau bisa di bilang, emerald hijau itu sudah memikat hati Sasuke. Menyadarkan nya, betapa indah nya dua iris hijau yang selalu mencuri-curi pandang di setiap keadaan. Yang selalu menatap kagum pada diri nya, yang selalu menatap bahagia apapun dan bagaimana pun sikap Sasuke kepada nya.

"Sakura-... " Suara nya jauh lebih terdengar rendah. Mata nya menatap lekat-lekat dua iris emerald milik Sakura. Semakin lama, semakin lekat, dan semakin dekat pula wajah mereka. Hingga sangat terasa, nafas Sakura yang hangat menyentuh wajah nya.

"Ap- apa yang kau lakukan sih Sasuke ! jangan dekat-dekat." Dua tangan Sakura menahan dada Sasuke agar tak mendekat lebih dekat lagi. Tapi percuma, tangan-tangan Sasuke cukup kuat untuk mengunci kedua tangan Sakura di balik pinggang nya.

"Kau- cantik Sakura... " bisik nya lirih di daun telinga Sakura. Membuat si pinky itu bergidik geli saat nafas Sasuke menyentuh permukaan leher nya yang jenjang.

"Mata mu indah ! kenapa aku baru sadar, betapa cantik nya wajah mu itu. Sampai membuat aku hampir gila saat menatap nya... " Sakura masih tertegun tidak percaya.

"DAN AKU CEMBURU MELIHAT MU BERMESRAAN DENGAN SI MERAH ITU ! "

Jantung Sakura berlonjak kaget saat suara lembut Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat keras dan penuh emosi.

" Tapi- tapi kau kan tidak pernah memperdulikan ku ! untuk apa kau mengatakan semua itu baka ! lebih baik aku dengan Sasori yang mau memperhatikan aku, dari pada dengan mu yang sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ku. Melirik ku pun tidak... "

GREP

Di tarik nya pinggul Sakura maju, sampai menyentuh dada bidang milik Sasuke. Iris onyx nya berkilat penuh emosi mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Kau milik ku ! tidak ada yang boleh merebut mu dari sisi ku. Tidak siapa pun apalagi si merah menyebalkan itu."

CUP

Mata sakura membulat saat merasakan dua benda kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibir nya. Bermain-main dengan bibir nya yang merah muda, membelai lembut rambut soft pink milik Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa diam, masih dalam rasa kaget nya.

"Tunjukan perasaan sayang mu kepada ku Sakura ! jangan hanya diam... " Sasuke berucap geram karena Sakura hanya diam. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, tangan nya mulai meraba helai-helai rambut Sasuka lalu menarik tengkuk Sasuke mendekati ke bawah sampai wajah si cool man benar-benar menempel di wajah Sakura.

"Aku mencintai mu Sasuke..." bisik nya lirih lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke lembut. Meremas-remas rambut Sasuke sampai berantakan.

"Akh,sudahlah ! ini sudah malam..." Sasuke melepas dekapan Sakura di tengkuk kepala nya. Membiarkan oksigen keluar masuk leluasa ke paru-paru nya.

"Ugh... " Sakura merengut kesal saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Hei, ini sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan besok saja... " Jawab Sasuke santai dengan seringaian iblis nya. Sakura bergidik ngeri, lalu bergegas masuk ke rumah nya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada Sasuke.

"Dasar wanita ! aku mencintai mu Sakura. Jangan harap si merah itu bisa memiliki mu ! " Ucap Sasuke lirih laru beranjak pergi dari halaman rumah Sakura. Senyum nya menguar di udara, seperti ada love-love yang bertebaran di sekeliling nya. Fikiran nya sudah penuh dengan Sakura... Sakura... dan Sakura...

~ The End ~

* * *

_Kyaaaa, apa ini ? huhu. Ide gila dari mana ini. Akh, sudahlah ! Ini fic geje, abal, typo yang bertebaran, dan gak banget. Gomen, saya hanya seorang anak bau kencur. Hehe_


End file.
